powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
X15: Turn The Beat Around!
Turn The Beat Around! 'is the fifteenth episode of Power Rangers X-Energy and the ninety-fifth episode of the Destiny Shard Saga. Summary A new superstar Pop Star arrives for tour in Rosebud. But Psychos' newest monster is attacking by way of undetectible sound frequencies, and plans to ambush the Concert. Only Niko and Amos can hear them though. Will the two of them be able to stop Psychos? Plot Niko and Tyler spar a little bit after the other 4 finish. Tyler clearly is going all out in fighting, giving everything he has to Niko. Amos' face tenses up. "Oof, Niko's gotta be really feeling it by now." "Tyler slow down, you're gonna hurt him!" Kezia yells. "Don't worry, I got it!" Niko says. Tyler and Niko finish sparring. "Always go your hardest. You'll get soft if you don't. We'll never defeat evil if we don't give 110% in everything we do." Tyler says passionately. This especially resonates with Niko, who's teachers have taught him the same thing. Afterwards, Phoebe Jensen runs through excitedly. "EEEEKKKK! MIRELLA FLORES IS IN TOWN!" she screams. "Wait. THE Mirella Flores?" Kezia says. "Who's that?" Tyler growls. "Mirella Flores! The biggest singer in all the country dude! Do you live under a rock or something??" Phoebe jokingly says. "Well he kinda does." Amos quips to Tyler's dismay. Phoebe and Kezia run out in excitement to buy tickets. Niko exposits about admiring her drive to be the artist she is. He wishes to be a painter in the same way she is an artist. On the flip side, Psychos and Masqurade are also aware of the frenzy. They coe up with a great pandemonium scheme. "Jason Mitchell, Age 22, Power Level 4. Incinerated. Now you shall be reborn by FreKingCy!" Psychos says. From the Arch Of Transformation, FreKingCy appears. "La Da Da De, I'm back, It's me. The King of Sound, all around, It's me FreKingCy!" FreKingCy sings. "Your singing is beautiful FreKingCy, but now is not the time for music" Psychos says. "Your mission is to infiltrate this concert at 8 O'Clock in the Rosebud Amphitheater. Once there, you must send the sound frequency to scramble their frontal lobes." Masquerade orders. "Is this understood?" Psychos questions his soldier. "This plan is so great, The concert starts at 8, Don't think i'll finish fast, so i'll be back late!" "That's fine, take as long as you need. And if the rangers stand in your way, scramble them as well." Masqurade says. FreKingCy is out... That night, Phoebe, Kezia, and Amarie get ready to go to the Concert. "This is gonna be so lit!" Phoebe is excited. Kezia is equally excited and the two begin to sing their favorite tracks. Amarie is also hyped, but this music is not her cup of tea. Adrian, ever suspicious of Psychos, tells Brian to go with and make sure the audience is safe. Upon arriving, the 4 run into Mirella Flores right away. "OMG IT'S MIRELLA FLORES!" Phoebe says as she faints. Flores is very kind, but a little airheaded. Brian walks off around the premises to make sure Psychos isn't there. At base, Niko, Amos, and Tyler spar. Niko and Amos put in 110%, but Tyler's indomitable will overcomes them. "Good work guys. Always give everything in any fight. You never know if it will be for your life..." Again, this stays with Niko. As Flores begins her concert, hundreds of adoring fans cheer her on. Phoebe and Kezia are super hyped. Amarie is getting into the music. Even Brian is enjoying the moment. Just then however, FreKingCy arrives and sets up behind the stage. He takes out the security and sets up. Brian goes to the bathroom, and hears this happening. "Psychos!" He mutters. He runs on behind the stage and encounters him. "Brotherhood Of X!" Brian says as he readies himself. He goes to fight FreKingCy, but he is pushed backwards by the soundwaves. "I'm Sorry to say, your just too late. My time is now, I have sealed your fate!" FreKingCy sings as he sends Brian flying again. He morphs, but FreKingCy is in position. He pulls out his guitar, and strikes a chord. At the same time, Brian throws an X-Disk at him to stop, but the double strike sends a soundwave so powerful it scrambles the auditory receptors of the concert goers, including the rangers and Pheobe. The wave is so powerful, it looks to go beyond the concert and off into the rest of the city. Amarie instantly figures out where it comes from and commands Kezia to take care of the audience and Phoebe. But they can't hear anything... Amaire morphs and finds a knocked back Brian. They can't hear anything... FreKingCy taunts them, but what is he saying? The two engage in battle with FreKingCy and take him out to the center. The attack him with a flurry of attacks, and damage him with the double X-Saber Slash, leaving him nearly defeated. Before they can finish him off, Phantasma arrives and drags him away. The two try to talk, but no sound... When FreKingCy arrives back at The Living Room, Psychos and Masquerade meet him. "You were able to not only impact the concert, but the whole city!" Psychos says. "Woah, really?" FreKingCy stops singing just for a moment. "Yes. Somehow, your sondwave took out everybody's auditory receptors in the whole planet!" Masqurade adds. Back at base, Amos and Niko wake up to a sound less surrounding. No one can hear anything anywhere in the city... The others return and write out everything that happened at the concert. Adrian knew something like this would happen. He turns on the TV and sees the attacks happening. Since no one can hear this going on, Psychos is free to make as many surprise attacks as he can. The rangers head to the downtown of the city, morphing while doing so. When the 6 arrive, they see FreKingCy, The Bulkmeister and his army destroying the city with their carnage. They take on the enemy. Niko fights FreKingCy as the others take on the rest. FreKingCy gets totally pushed aside, causing him to get angry. He fires a shot at the building next to Niko. Just then, Mirrella falls from it. Niko goes to save her, and Amos dashes to help. "Now is the Time! To Shred a MASSIVE rhyme! Super Sonic Soundwave!" FreKIngCy strikes another chord, nearly as powerful as the last. It blasts him away and damages his body. Bulkmeister is also sent backward and turned back into Paxton Jeffers. The Phantasms are completely destroyed. Brian, Kezia, Amarie, and Tyler are also sent back, and completely knocked out. Complete loss of sense. Niko isable to transform into his metallic body, protect Amos and Mirrella, and absorb all of the Soundwaves from the enemy. Amos, seeing the carnage, forms an Energy Field around the team and rolls them away to saftey and back to the base. Psychos and Masquerade are jubilating. Their plan has worked to near perfection. They throw a party for the entire Family as the city is in carnage. At base, the team is in sick bay as they are in a near coma. Emilia tells Amos and Niko the situation. The Soundwave is in the air, and is very strong. They need to create a resonance wave strong enough to cancel it. Adrian theorizes Mirrella have a voice that COULD break through the frequency. Amos and Niko go to recruit her, but Mirrella feels horrible about the whole thing, not just for the people, or the rangers, but also for herself. She writes, "I worked so hard to be at this place, and it's all gone. I'm ruined!" She tears up a bit. Amos and Phoebe comforts her. "She then writes "It's hopeless. I'll never get back after this! If no one can hear my voice, it's meaningless!" Niko writes his mind. "Stop it! You are a great singer! You are hard working, and you just need to put it in again!" Phoebe writes, "Yeah! You are my idol, my inspiration! You strive to be the best, and I do the same because of you After a lot of convincing, Mirrella is back. Phoebe, Amos, and Niko get her to be up for the plan. They plan it, and go out to enact it. They make their way to the concert venue again. But as they do, Phantasma reveals herself, and FreKingCy walks out of the Star Pocket, and attacks Niko and Amos. Phoebe protects Mirrella and fights off the Phantasms that attack with her powers of electricity control. Phoebe is surprisngly nimble and strong... "Wait. So these guys are the X-Energy people!" Mirrella thinks to herself Mirrella musters the energy to hit the frequency, and shatters the Soundwave. FreKingCy tries to fire off another one of his frequencies, but can't produce it. Brian, Kezia, Amarie, and Tyler wake up from their coma. and join Niko and Amos. "I can hear now!" They are excited at being able to hear again. "No matter! I'll make my sound a little louder!" FreKingCy plays his soundwave, but Mirrella sings her song, cancelling it out. "It's time to pull the cord on you, FreKingCy!" Brian says. "AURA X-CHANGE!" The 6 hit FreKingCy with a flury of attacks. The music cancels out FreKingCy's attacks, neutralizing him. Soon, the 6 hit him with their finishing move and destroy him. He grows, but the rangers defeat him with the Super-X Energy Megazord and the Tiger Energy Megazord. Despite losing FreKingCy, Psychos and Masquerade had alot of success in this plan, and are not in any way phased... Meanwhhile, Mirrella thanks the team for bringing her out of the sunken place, and that their secret is safe with her amongst the regular populace. She winks at Niko, much to Kezia's confusion and distaste. The team and Phoebe get concert tickets, and see her last show. Debuts *Mirrella Flores *FreKingCy Trivia *'Comics Counterpart: None *Lesson 21: The Sound Of Dischords (Seishinger Counterpart) Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers X-Energy